What if
by SugarlessSweetness
Summary: A series of oneshots. Oneshot 1: What if Naruto could read minds?


**What if...**

**Naruto could read minds?**

**Summary: **Naruto falls unconscious and wakes up to discover that he can read minds! How'd he know? Why because of Sasuke Uchiha,Hinata, and Sakura Harunoof course.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Comedy

**Main character(s): **Naruto

TakeMyPainAway: Since I was bored and I wasn't in the mood to work on my oh-so-serious fan fictions I did this. Please do laugh at my corny jokes... or at least pretend to.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Dattebayo** is the thing Naruto always says in the Japanese anime. It doesn't really mean anything so don't ask me or ask if it means "Believe it"...because it doesn't.

WARNING: A LITTLE OOC AND CRAPPY WRITING!

What if...Naruto could read minds?

-

"_Naruto..."_

"_Naruto..."_

"**Naruto!"**

Said person gasped and sat up straight, still a little drowsy from his sleep his eyes squinted trying to adjust to the light. "S-Sasuke-teme? What're you doing here? Where am I, dattebayo?"

"I was just walking around here and found YOU unconscious on the floor," Sasuke said coolly. _Actually I was stalking you when I saw you faint but whatever._

"O-oh," Naruto said wondering how the happened, totally brushing off Sasuke's thoughts as the wind. Why? Because he felt like it. Also because the authoress didn't feel like going through the trouble of typing confusing Naruto thoughts which only confuse herself too. But she did anyway. Deal with it. Moving on...

'That's weird. Why'd I faint? I don't remembering faint...maybe it's from all my training. I must be pushing myself too hard.'

_He looks so cute when he's confused._

0.o;

Naruto continued staring at his stoic companion with an utterly confused and shocked look. He refused to say anything for a long time...for once.

_No no no no I did NOT just think that._

Naruto thought the same things along the same lines. He quickly jumped away from when Sasuke sat up. Sasuke looked at him slightly annoyed and slightly confused.

_Now why'd he do that? Do I stink? Oh my gawd, I stink don't I? When was the last time I took a shower? No wait, why do I care? I don't care about what he thinks of me! Yeah, yeah I DON'T CARE!_

_Oh gawd I need to get out of here._

Naruto silently agreed with him as he stood up and started to leave after a curt goodbye ("I'd better get outta here before your idiocy catches on to me.") The blonde haired boy just sat there reviewing over the things that just happened as an attempt to understand what just happened...only to confuse himself even further.

'That was Sasuke's voice...but he wasn't saying them...but it was _his_ voice...but he wasn't moving his mouth...so he wasn't saying them even though...he was saying them?'

The authoress looked down at the blue eyed boy confusingly. Hell even his thinking was confusing _her_ and _she_ was the one that was writing this. But oh well. She dealt with it and went on with life. Moving on...

"N-Naruto-kun."

Said person twirled around slightly alarmed but calmed somewhat to see that it was only Hinata. "Hey Hinata!" Naruto said a bit relieved to see the plain, shy short haired girl as she slowly approached him with a large bento in her hands.

"I-I made you lunch." She stated shyly as she set the big-ass bento on the bench next to him. Naruto paused for a minute as he listened closely...

Nothing.

'Hahaha! I knew it, I was just hearing things,' He thought as he eyed the large bento. "Thanks Hinata, dattebayo! You're the best!"

She smiled and offered him some tea as he opened the large lunchbox. Suddenly, a pink hair kunoichi caught his attention. "Hey Sakura-chan! Look what Hinata got me, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted as he waved furiously at his teammate.

"Geez, you're so loud Naruto," Sakura grumbled as she half-heartedly gave him a smile. _Oh god it's him again. Ew, like, he's wearing that, like, orange jacket he's, like, always got. Like, orange is, like, so last season. Cha!_

The said blonde looked at her with pure shock and terror as the pink kunoichi curiously approached them as she looked at the large bento. "Wow, this is big! Don't mind if I share with you guys do you? I haven't had lunch yet and this looks too much for just you two to handle." _Wow, this is, like, so, like, big._

"S-sure! Be my guest," Hinata politely responded as she gave her a smile. _Stay away bitch! He's mine!_

Naruto was like, O.O

Sakura was like, ;D

And Hinata was like:) but inside she was like, X(

So the authoress was like, XP

So hopefully you were all like, yeah...

_Cha! Like, free food!_

'That's it! I can't take it any longer!' Naruto stood up suddenly, took a few steps from them, and started screaming his head off. "**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, DATTEBAYO?**"

_He has such a cute butt._

That was the last straw. Naruto fled from the scene and into his house with his pathetic and confused little self, taking the last of his sanity as he rushed into bed and under the covers. While he did all that Sasuke preoccupied himself as he ran into a wall. Obviously, remembering what he just thought.

The authoress laughed her head off as she pointedly mocked the boy, because she had nothing better to do since her last victim fled from her. Sasuke fan club threw themselves at her in an attempt to tackle her for mocking the hot-looking emo kid, but the authoress created a force field which sent them all back knocking them out in the process. Why? Because she is the authoress and she had the power. Deal with it.

And so you shall move on with life and press the little button that looks like this, Go, and you shall review this fan fiction which the authoress made out of pure boredom. Why?

She has absolutely no idea.

But press it anyways and we are all happy campers.

-

-

-

-

-


End file.
